WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER
by draconis25
Summary: Harry is dating Ron, but cheats on him with Draco. After exploring their feelings for each other, Harry and Draco begin a true love realtionship (SLASH)
1. Giving into need

Author: draconis25 Pairing: Harry/Draco, Harry/Ron (at the beginning) Genre: Romance/angst I own only the plot in the story, not the characters  
  
WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER  
  
Chapter 1: Giving into need  
  
Harry sat on his bed watching Ron get ready for sleep. They've been going out for four months and Harry was beginning to feel frustrated. Ron only let him kiss him and that was it, nothing more. At first he decided to leave him time as Ron was a virgin, but after four months, Harry's patience was very low. Harry wasn't a saint, he had experience with sex. He was a healthy youn man with needs. He stood up and slowly went over to Ron. Ron's upper body was bare and Harry traveled his hands over his skin, making Ron shiver.  
  
''Harry? What are you doing?''  
  
''Touching you.'' Harry turned him around so that they were face to face and he cupped his arse cheeks. Ron saw the lust fill Harry's eyes. He took a step back.  
  
''You know I'm not ready.''  
  
''Ron, don't you think we waited long enough. Four months, Ron. How much more time do you need?''  
  
''Harry, you know I've never done it before. I'm just not ready yet.'' Ron pleaded.  
  
''Yeah, Yeah. What ever. I'll see you tomorrow.'' Harry was angry and decided to go for a walk. He grabbed his cloak and dissapeared through the door.  
  
''Harry wait,'' Ron called after his boyfriend, but Harry was already gone. Ron couldn't understand why Harry pushed him to have sex with each other. Everything was great at the beginning of their relationship, but than something changed and Ron didn't know what happened.  
  
*****  
  
Harry was thinking about his relationship, as he walked down the corridor. They were best friends since the first day in Hogwarts, but last year something changed. At the beginning of the 6th year Harry announced he was gay. He was just sick of pretending to like girls. So one evening while he was sitting in a Common Room together with Ron amd Hermione, he just told them the truth.  
  
~flashback~  
  
''Um, guys. I need to tell you something.''  
  
''What is it Harry,'' Hermione looked up from a book she was reading.  
  
''I like boys.''  
  
''You what?'' Ron was shocked.  
  
''I'm gay.''  
  
''Since when?''  
  
''Since always. But I think I realized it last year, when I went out with Lavender and we kissed. I didn't like it.''  
  
''Well, we don't mind. As long as you're happy.''  
  
''Thanks guys.'' Harry went upstairs to his room.  
  
He didn't realized the Common Room was completely silent. People who were sitting around were in schock. The next day the whole school knew he was gay. They were staring at him when he entered the Great Hall. The girsl were upset, but some boys were eyeing him curiously. It really annoyed him and he tried to ignore them. Some of the students came over and even asked him if it was true. When he told them thet it's true, they went back to their tables and informed the other's.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
He was surprised how people reacted. It still amused him when he thought of that time. He realized he had a lot of male admirers and he could get anyone he wanted. He had a few lovers during that year, but at the beginning of his 7th year, he wanted a steady relationship. He found himself checking out Ron one day. Harry could still remember their first kiss.  
  
~flashback~  
  
It was their second week back at Hogwarts and Harry just came out of the shower, when Ron came in the room. He just stood there, staring at Harry wearing only a towel around his hips. Harry noticed that and got closer to Ron.  
  
''Are you ok?''  
  
''Yes,'' whispered Ron and blushed. Harry grinned at that. He caught Ron checking him out a few times, but thought nothing more. Ron was not gay. Or so he thought.  
  
''Ron,'' Harry touched his cheek. ''Do you like what you see?'' he asked seductively. Ron couldn't speak, he just nodded.  
  
Harry smiled and leaned closer. He brought his lips upon Ron's, slowly kissing him. It was a little awkward at first. Ron was stunned at first, but than responded. When they parted, they looked at each other.  
  
''Did you like it?''  
  
''Yes.''  
  
''I thought you were straight.''  
  
''I'm actually bi.''  
  
''So would you go on a date with me?'' Ron only nodded at that.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
After that kiss they went to Hogsmeade and had a great time together. And so they became a couple and Harry thought that this was what he wanted. But lately he wasn't sure anymore. He knew Ron loved him and Harry felt bad for always pushing him to have sex, but he felt their relationship was still like that between friends. Harry knew Ron was upset with him for doing that.  
  
Ron didn't know that Harry was fighting a battle inside. He liked Ron, he was his best friend, but he wasn't in love with him. He realized that after he started to have erotic dreams about himself and a certain blond Slytherin. Harry had to admit that he was very much attracted to Draco Malfoy. He admired his good looks, his body. He wanted to worshipt that body, to feel those muscless under his fingers, to touch that smooth skin, to kiss and to lick it, he wanted it badly. He didn't know if it was just attraction, or if he felt something more for the blond. Latelly however, he couldn't stop thinking or dreaming about him. He was falling in love with him.  
  
*****  
  
Right now, he wanted the place to think, so he went to the Astronomy Tower. Harry was restless as he walked down the deserted corridor. He knew he shouldn't be out this late, but he didn't care. He was absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't realized that someone was following him.  
  
Draco was also restless that night. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to take a walk around the castle. He was already on his way back to the dungeons, when he spottet Harry. He waited for this kind of opportunity for months. He was crazy for the Gryffindor. The attraction begun last year, but he didn't approach Harry, since he knew Harry didn't want a steady relationship yet. He decided to wait. Draco always watched him from far away, admiring him, wanting him, needing him. This year something changed. He noticed Harry was restless and didn't play around. Draco decided to test his chances with him, but he was too late, Harry already hooked up with Ron. O, how he hated Ron Weasley. He always had what he wanted. First he had Harry's friendship and now he had his love. We wanted to strangle the red-headed boy. It took Draco a year to admit to himself that he was in love with Harry. The reason why he waited so long, was the fact that he didn't want only Harry's body for a night or two. He wanted also his heart. He wanted a relastionship with him.  
  
Draco begun to follow Harry down the corridor, keeping a distance between them, just in case Harry would turn around.  
  
*****  
  
Harry reached the Astronomy Tower and entered one of the deserted rooms. He went to the window and sat down. He kept thinking about the mess he was in. He knew exactly when he fell for the Slytherin. It was two months ago, when he run into him on a corridor. They collided and Draco landed on top of him. He could still remember what he felt at that moment.  
  
~flashback~  
  
''Auch, that hurts,'' Harry didn't realized at first what happened. He was holding somebody.  
  
''Why don't you look where you're going, Potter.'' Harry recognized the voice and looked up. Draco Malfoy was on top of him. But somehow it didn't bother him, it felt good.  
  
''Me? You crashed into me, Malfoy.''  
  
''Yeah, you wish. Now let me go.''  
  
''You're lying on top of me.''  
  
''Yes, but you're holding me.'' Harry realized Draco was telling the truth and let go of him. Draco stood up, flashed a glance at him and left.  
  
'What just happened?' Harry thought. He could still fell Draco's warm body and his firm muscless.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
He didn't think much about that, since he was already late for class. But he found himself more and more drawn to the blond boy and started looking at Draco when they were at the same room. He didn't know Draco was doing the same. Everytime Harry was with Ron, holding hands, kissing he secretly wished he would do this things with Draco. He wanted him so much, like nothing before in his life. His want was growing more and more powerful.  
  
''Waiting for someone, Potter?'' Harry was startlet to see Draco Malfoy enter the room and close the door. He didn't know what the boy wanted from him, he didn't have the energy to fight with him, especially not with him, not after the attraction he was feeling towards the blond.  
  
''What are you doing here, Malfoy?''  
  
''Couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk and I saw you.''  
  
''So, you decided to follow me here?''  
  
''Yes.''  
  
''Why?''  
  
''I wanted to spend some time with you.''  
  
''WHAT? Why?''  
  
''Isn't it obvious?''  
  
''Well, not to me. You hate me. Why would you want to spend time with me?''  
  
''I don't hate you Harry.''  
  
''What do you want?'' Harry was getting impatient.  
  
Draco got closer and bent down to Harry, looking into his eyes, ''I want you.''  
  
Harry was speachless. Draco suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, so that they were both standing. They were too close for Harry to stay indifferent.  
  
''How do you want me, Draco?''  
  
''Should I show you?'' he asked seductively.  
  
''I think you should show me.'' Draco smirked at that.  
  
''It's my pleasure.'' And with that he captured Harry's lips. Their kiss became more and more passionate, their tongues danced together, they devoured each other. Their hands roamed over the other's body, finding their way into each other's hair, pulling their faces as close as possible. Draco pulled Harry's t-shirt over his head in one swift move, leaving his mouth for a bried moment. Draco was desperate to touch Harry's skin. Their mouths crashed back together, deepening the kiss, while Draco touched Harry's firm muscles on his chest, drawing soft circles around his nipples, trailing along Harry's stomack and than went around his back side. Draco left Harry's mouth and kissed his way down, all the way to Harry's nipples, which immediately hardened as Draco first kissed them and than bite them lightly. Harry couldn't help but moan from pleasure. He ripped Draco's shirt apart, longing to feel him.  
  
Harry was very aroused by now and so was Draco. Draco slowly worked his way down Harry's body, leaving a moist trail as he licked and kissed his way towards Harry's navel, pausing for the occasional nibble in the areas he knew Harry would love.  
  
Harry took a sharp intake of breath as Draco reached his swollen shaft and squeezed it.  
  
''Don't....I'm so close,'' Harry whispered.  
  
''I know.'' Draco stood up and whispered in Harry's ear, sucking his neck. ''I want you so much.''  
  
Harry almost lost it. ''I want you too.'' Harry ground his hips into Draco's, rubbing their erections together. They both moan from pleasure.  
  
Harry gripped Draco's hands and pinned them over his head with one hand. With the other hand, Harry stroked Draco's stomack and nipples, licking them. Draco loved the way Harry made him feel. But right now he wanted to make Harry feel good. He freeded himself from Harry's grip. He pushed Harry gently to the wall and slid down on his knees. He quickly pulled Harry's trousers down, together with his boxers and tossed it away. Harry was very hard. Draco carefully took Harry's member in his hand, stroking it lightly. It was beautiful and very soft.  
  
''Draco..'' Harry moaned.  
  
Draco flicked his tongue over the tip of Harry's shaft, eliciting a more loud moan from the Gryffindor. He licked it all the way down the lenght and than took it in his mouth. Harry was in ecstasy. He had a few lovers till now, but no one made him feel this good. Draco sucked on Harry's member and than speeded up his movements. It didn't take long for Harry to come. ''O god, yes...'' Harry cried out his release.  
  
Draco couldn't stop watching Harry's face, lost in a pure bliss. Draco embrace him and held him tight, till the tremblings ceased down. Draco than led Harry to a bed and laid him down. He than climbed on top of him. Draco straddled Harry's hips and started to kiss his whole body, making him hard again. Draco's lips came crashing down on Harry's, attacking with a renewed passion. He bagun to prepare Harry's entrance, slipping one finger inside the thight knot of muscles. His fingers were moist from Harry's release and that used them as a lubricant. Draco felt Harry squeeze the muscles and than relax. He put a second finger inside, stretching him properly. After the third finger was inserted, he felt Harry was ready. He lubed his member with the leftover from Harry's release and positioned himself above harry, slipping inside his hole.  
  
Both let out loud gasps as Draco pushed all the way in. He rotated his hips a few times, adding groans to the gasps that were already filling the room. Draco shifted his body a little, the motion creating all sorts of wonderful sensations in his shaft. Harry's cries indicated that he was enjoying the movements as much as he was.  
  
Harry brought his legs around Draco's waist, locking them together, as Draco slowly begun to move inside his lover. They were both moving in a perfect synchrancy. While their hips thrust in time with each other's movements, their mouths joined together in a passionate kiss. They speeded up their movements and the slight tremor in Harry's hips was a clear sign that he was about to climax and that involuntary reaction was enough to send Draco hurtling towards his own release. Draco pushed in one more time and released his seed into Harry, who came a second later.  
  
''Oh god.Draco.'' Harry moaned as he struggled for breath. ''It feels so good.''  
  
Draco silenced Harry's mouth with his own, while sliding out of Harry. He didn't want to talk right now. He just wanted to lie there, his body wrapped around Harry's. he sight in contentment when he felt Harry's hand drop on his waist, his fingers massaging his skin lightly. Draco placed an open-mouthed kiss on Harry's shoulder, before gathering him in his arms.  
  
''This is real, isn't it?'' Harry questioned, nuzzling Draco's nose with his own.  
  
''Yes. What happens tomorrow, Harry?''  
  
''I don't know. I like you and I'm very attracted to you, but I can't just drop Ron.''  
  
''Do you love him?''  
  
''No, not really. Give me time.'' Harry was sleepy. ''I'll wait.'' Draco brushed a lock of dark hair off Harry's face and placed a kiss to his forehead. ''I'll wait as long as necessary,'' he whispered to Harry who was already sleeping. ''I'll fight for us, I'm not letting you go now, because we are meant for each other.'' Draco tightened his embrace before drifting to sleep. Tomorrow he will start fighting, now that he knows Harry wants his as much as he wants Harry.  
  
***********************  
  
That's all for now. Review please! 


	2. Secret affair

Chapter 2: Secret affair  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning. It was 5 a.m. He felt a warm body wrapped around him and he smiled, remembering last night. 'I wish we could stay like that forever,' he thought. Harry turned around, facing Draco, who slept peacefully, and nuzzled his nech, waking him up.  
  
''Good morning.''  
  
Draco looked sleepily at him and smiled. ''Morning.'' He rolled them over, so that he was on top of Harry and gave him a deep kiss.  
  
''Draco, we have to get back to our Dorms.'' Harry didn't really want to leave this room, but he knew better. He would have to explain some things to Ron, that's for sure. Ron was probably worried where he stayed last night. But as soon as Draco's tongue touched his, he forgot all about his worries and about Ron. After a while Harry pulled away, got out of bed and started to dress. Draco watched him for a while, but than followed Harry's example.  
  
''Harry, where do we go from here?'' he looked worried, unsure of Harry's feelings.  
  
''I'm not sure.''  
  
''Was this just a one time for you? Because it wasn't for me. I don't want this to end.''  
  
''Me neither, Draco. But you have to give me time.''  
  
''As much as you need,'' Draco got closer and cupped Harry's face with his hands. ''Will we meet again?''  
  
''Yes.'' Harry kissed Draco, who deepened the kiss and brought his tongue to brush Harry's upper lip, begging for entrance. Harry willingly complied and their tongues danced together. When they pulled apart, they embraced each other and went their separate ways.  
  
*****  
  
Harry wandered down deserted corridors on his way to his room. He was hoping to be able to sneak into his room without being noticed. After all, he was very confused, and he didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the moment, especially not with Ron. He knew he would have to confront him, but didn't have the strenght to do it so early in the morning.  
  
He was lucky. When he got into the room he shared with the other boys, he found them all asleep. So he quickly undressed and slipped underneath the sheets. He had couple of hours left, before verybody would wake up. He was almost glad Ron was not there, since he had a private room for being a Head Boy.  
  
Harry was awoken two hours later to a gentle shaking. It was Ron, who was worried where Harry was, because he didn't show up for breakfast.  
  
''Ron?''  
  
''Yes, it's me. You should get up, if you don't want to be late for class. You already missed breakfast.''  
  
''Thanks.'' Harry got out of bed and quickly dressed. He was closely observed by Ron.  
  
''Harry, can we talk?''  
  
Harry turned to face Ron, ''About what?''  
  
''You know about what. About what happened yesterday.'' Ron looked down.  
  
''I'm sorry. I shouldn't push you. It wont happen again Ron.''  
  
''I was thinking too.'' Ron got closer to Harry, lightly touching his arms. ''I think we should go further in our relationship.'' He kissed Harry's checks and begun to roam his body. Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable around Ron, with his thoughts constantly drifting to Draco and last night.  
  
''Don't.'' Harry pulled away, much to Ron's confusion.  
  
''What's wrong? I thought that's what you wanted.''  
  
''I can't.'' Harry turned around and fled out of the room, leaving a confused looking Ron behind. Ron couldn't believe what just happened. He followed Harry after a while, going straight to class. He thought, he would be able to talk to Harry in classroom, but he found Harry sitting with Seamus and Dean.  
  
The same thing went on through the whole day, with Harry awoiding Ron, and Ron trying to talk to him. Even the other students realized something was wrong. Hermione tried to talk to Harry and ask him what happened, but he just said it's his problem and he would solve it alone.  
  
*****  
  
The corridors were crowded with students making thair way to the Great Hall to lunch. Harry was deep in his thoughts as he made his way towards the Great Hall. He didn't know how to sort things out, how to break up with Ron, without loosing his frienship. 'What will other's say for me being with Draco. I could loose all of my friends.' Harry thought, but the one thingh that was certain, was that he wanted to be with Draco no matter what.  
  
Someone suddenly yanked at his arm, pushing him into a small storage closet. Someone slammed the door shut and locked it. Harry was startlet and he turned around, just to find himself face to face with Draco. He relaxed and smiled.  
  
''What if someone saw us?''  
  
''Relax, no one saw anything. It's to crowded.''  
  
''Yeah, but if I'm not..'' Harry was interrupted as Draco kissed him.  
  
''I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see you and to kiss you. I've been thinking about you all morning.''  
  
''Me too.'' Harry leaned in to kiss Draco, feeling the sparks between them. The kiss became more passionate as their tongues met and danced together. Draco brought his hands in Harry's hair, bringing them even closer. Harry kissed Draco's chin, than went further down to Draco's throat, licking and kissing it.  
  
''We should go now,'' panted Harry as they parted.  
  
''Meet me tonight. On the fourth corridor is an empty room we could use. No one goes there. I'll be there at eleven.''  
  
''I don't know if I can.''  
  
''Please Harry. Meet me there.'' Draco gave Harry one more kiss, before getting out of the closet. Harry waited for a while before exiting himself.  
  
*****  
  
At lunch the entire Gryffindor table was engaged in conversation. They were very loud, discussing Quidditch, talking about classes and homework they received today. Only three people were in a bad mood. Harry was sitting far away from Ron, not wanting to talk to him. He was permanently gazing at the Slytherin table, where Draco was sitted next to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Draco held their gazes, without breaking the contact. To everybody else it seemed as if Harry was day dreaming. Ron sat on the opposite side next to Hermione, who tried to figure out what happened between them, but Ron couldn't tell her that, because not even he knew.  
  
The day went by agonizingly slowly for Harry. He couldn't concentrate in his classes, was constantly somewhere else with his thoughts and when someone asked him a question, he didn't even hear it.  
  
*****  
  
The common room was full with students chatting and laughing, when Harry finally got back in after dinner. He was the last to left the Great Hall, but he still didn't feel like to face Ron or Hermione, so he wandered through the corridors. No one noticed as he slipped through the portrait hole. As he approached the strairs leading to his room, he noticed Ron and Hermione sitting on chairs next to a fireplace. They hadn't seen him yet, as they were discussing something. Harry had the feeling they were talking about him. He thought of slipping past them, so he could go to his room, without having to endure their questioning. But he had no such luck. Ron spotted him and dragged him into Harry's room.  
  
''And now, were gona talk.''  
  
''Ron.''  
  
''No. Let me speak. You've been avoiding me all day and I want to know why. Can you tell me that?''  
  
''It's complicated Ron.''  
  
''No it's not. I want the truth. Is there someone else?''  
  
''No.'' Harry looked away from Ron, but Ron didn't noticed the lie.  
  
''Than why are you acting like that?''  
  
''I have a lot on my mind right now.'' Harry sat down on his bed.  
  
''You used to tell me everything that was bothering you. You know, when we were just friends. I miss that.''  
  
''So do I.'' Harry's answer was quiet. ''I think our relationship was a mistake.''  
  
''Yeah,'' Ron saw Harry snap his head up and went on. ''Do you think I hadn't thought about it? About how things changed, how we changed. And I don't like it. I want my friend back.'' He sat next to Harry and stroked his hair.  
  
''I can't be with you anymore Ron. I don't love you like that.''  
  
Ron sighed and brought his hand away from Harry, ''I know.''  
  
''Are we ok?''  
  
''Yes, just tell me the truth. Are you seing someone else?''  
  
Harry was about to tell him the truth, but after seing Ron's desperate expresion, he decided against it. ''No I'm not.'' He couldn't hurt Ron like that, by telling him that he's leaving him for Draco.  
  
''Good. I'll see you tommorow.'' Harry watched as Ron dissapeared through the door. He felt relieved, he could be with Draco now, even if they would had to meet in secret. He crawled into bed and pulled the curtains shut. He heard the other's enter the room and he waited for them to fall asleep. When it was time to go and meet Draco, Harry wrapped the Invisibility cloak around himself and brought the Marauders map with him, just in case. He couldn't afford Ron finding a map and seing him with Draco.  
  
*****  
  
Harry found the room easily and entered. He was the first one. He cast the lumus spell to elluminate the room and he lit some candles he found. The room contained a bed and shelfs full with books.  
  
The door opened and Draco came in. He had a little smile, at seing Harry was already there. He stepped closer and gently framed Harry's face with both hands and bent to kiss him. Harry's lips parted under the blond boy's mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and their kiss grew more passionate.  
  
They both fought to have a lead while Draco gently pushed Harry on the bed, with him ending on top of Harry. As Draco begun to undress him, Harry stopped him.  
  
''It's my turn tonight.'' Draco just nodded and smiled. He let Harry reverse their positions. Harry bent down and captured Draco's lips in a kiss. Harry caressed his warm lips with his own, licking Draco's upper lip, begging for entrance. Draco complied, deepening the kiss, both dueling for dominance.  
  
Harry took Draco's earlobe in his mouth and started to lick and suck it. Draco just laid back and relaxed under the soft tingling touch of Harry's tongue. Harry moved his lips from Draco's earlobe and attached them to his neck. He licked and sucked his neck not hard, just gental and soft, then he sped up the pace. Harry took his lips off Draco's neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Draco parted his lips and Harry sliped his tongue into his hot mouth. Their tongues met and carressed each other. Harry began plucking the buttons of Draco's shirt open. When the shirt was completely unbuttoned, Draco shrugged out of it. Harry pulled his own shirt off and leaned down, capturing Draco's lips once again. When Harry pulled away, it was to trail butterfly kisses down Draco's neck to his collarbone. When he reached Draco's chest, Harry kissed his nipples. He spiraled a nipple with his tongue until Draco groaned, then he moved to the other one. After being awarded with another groan, he moved down Draco's abdomen, licking and kissing. Harry than begun unbuttoning Draco's trousers. He pulled them down, together with Draco's shorts. When Draco was lying before him naked, Harry couldn't take his eyes from him. The boy was beautiful. Draco was very aroused, and his erection jutted out at Harry, waiting to be explored. Harry traced a tentative fingertip along the head of Draco's member. The other boy gasped then, and looking up, Harry watched as the silver eyes glazed over with need. Harry slipped his mouth over the head, tasting the saltiness of Draco there. Swirling his tongue around it, he slowly lowered his mouth down, until he had taken all of him in. Draco moaned loudly when Harry swallowed him. He had never experienced anything like this before. He had wanted Harry so long, he was afraid he would finish before it even began. Draco closed his eyes and let the emotions wash over him. Harry slid his mouth up and down Draco's erection, slowly at first, but than Harry moved faster, applying pressure. Harry cupped Draco's balls with his hands, stroking them gently. The double sensation sent Draco over the edge and he emptied himself deep in Harry's throat. Harry swallowed everything. He then let Draco slip out of his mouth, and began kissing back up his body until he met Draco's mouth. Draco kissed him passionately, possessively. "Harry Oh, god, Harry," Draco said, burying his face in Harry's neck, while he run circles around Harry's chest. Straddling Draco's legs, Harry made quick disposal of the rest of his clothes before pressing his body fully against Draco, kissing him. Draco tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, deepening the kiss. "God, I want you," Harry said, pulling his swollen lips away from Draco's and worshipping his earlobe with his tongue. Draco pushed his hands down Harry's back, feeling the muscles beneath his palms. Stroking his palms up, he circled over Harry's shoulders, Licking two of his fingers, Harry began massaging the tight circle of muscle before pushing them inside and he began sliding them slowly in and out. Draco felt a great wave of pleasure from the pressure Harry was creating with his fingers. "Now," Draco said, reached down and guided Harry's erection into him. Harry pushed past the tight ring of muscle and groaned when Draco's body enveloped him. He paused for a moment to give Draco time to adjust, before stroking in and out of his lover. He felt so close to Draco; he never experienced this coseness with anybody before in his life, and he lost himself, body and soul, to that feeling. Reaching between their bodies, he grasped Draco's erection in his hand, stroking with the same rhythm he was stroking inside him. Soft strokes, turned to deeper strokes, and he picked up the rhythm. Finally, with one, deep thrust, he reached his climax, spilling himself inside Draco. A moment later, Draco followed suit, crying Harry's name over and over. They collapsed, exhausted. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around Draco, trying to pull him closer. When they had finally caught their breath, they just layed side by side, feeling extremely happy.  
  
''I love you,'' whispered Draco into Harry's ear. Harry raised his head and looked deep in Draco's eyes. He smiled.  
  
''I love you too. I've never felt anything like that before.''  
  
''Harry, have you been avoiding Weasley today, or was that just my impression?''  
  
''I was avoiding him. I had a talk with him earlier.''  
  
''And?'' Draco was curious.  
  
''We broke up. I told him I don't love him and he was fine with it, as long as we stay friends. You know like we were before we got together. I think us becoming a couple was a mistake in the first place.''  
  
''So we can be together now?''  
  
''Yes. There is only one problem.''  
  
''What?'' Draco didn't want to believe there is a 'but' somewhere, when he finally had Harry.  
  
''We have to keep it in secret.'' Harry looked down, not knowing how Draco would react to that. He didn't want to keep their relationship a secret, but he knew Ron would react badly.  
  
''Because of Weasley?''  
  
''Yes. When he asked if I'm leaving him for somebody else, I couldn't tell him the truth, seeing how I already hurt him. So I lied.''  
  
''How long will we have to pretend?''  
  
''For a while. In a couple of months, he will get over it, and we can go public. I'm sure he doesn't expect me to completely withdraw from sex.''  
  
Draco embraced Harry and kissed him hard, ''Alright, as long as you're with me I'm fine with the secrecy. So, we are really together now?''  
  
''Yes.'' Harry snuggled closer and they drifted off to sleep.  
  
*********************  
  
So, do you like it? Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm still not very good at english. 


End file.
